Error
by Ame Darknight
Summary: Daisuke se siente abandonado y no logra entender qué fue lo que hizo mal. Daiken, angsty, raro. Eso XD.


Error

Se conectó a internet, como casi todas las noches y apenas segundos le pareció verlo salir.  
Sus demás contactos estaban ahí, pero sabía que si él no les hablaba, ellos tampoco le hablarían.  
El pequeño digimon azul lo miraba con sus grandes ojos vino, desde la cama.  
-Daisuke...  
Pero el niño lo ignoró por completo.  
Un rato después salió de su habitación y se encontró con sus padres y su hermana ya en la mesa.  
-¿Ya están cenando?  
-No, estamos jugando a mirar la comida.-respondió su hermana mordazmente.  
Daisuke decidió guardarse su respuesta y se limitó a dirigirle una mirada severa. -¿Por qué no me avisaron...?-se sentó a la mesa.  
-No es nuestra obligación, ya estás grandecito como para saber a qué hora se sirve la cena en tu casa.  
Miró el plato que le acababa de poner su madre enfrente, con ganas de tirarlo al suelo.  
-No tengo hambre...  
-Come-la voz firme de su padre.  
-¡No quiero, no tengo hambre!  
Jun no pudo contener una sonrisita cuando vio a su padre ponerse de pie.  
-¡Más respeto niño!  
Daisuke, lleno de ira empujó el plato lejos, se puso de pie y corrió a encerrarse en su habitación.  
-¡Bien, perfecto! ¡Ya vas a salir cuando te dé hambre! ¡Y no vas a encontrar nada de comer!-la voz de su padre se iba alejando de la puerta de su cuarto.  
Su madre lloraba.  
-Daisuke...-Chibimon saltó de la cama y corrió junto al niño, que estaba sentado en la puerta y temblando.  
De nuevo no hubo respuesta.  
Pero el pequeño digimon no iba a quedarse tranquilo. Con algo de esfuerzo subió a su regazo. -¿Qué es lo que te pasa?  
El niño de los goggles lo miró ausentemente, como viendo a la nada. Se puso de pie sin más y encendió la computadora de nuevo.  
-¡Daisuke ya basta!  
-¿Ya basta?-sin mirarlo.  
-¡No puedes estar así toda la vida!  
-No... ¿verdad?-su voz nunca había sonado tan vacía.  
Chibimon no supo qué decir, se acercó un poco más para tener una mejor visión. Daisuke miraba a la pantalla ausentemente.  
Un instante de silencio.  
Y luego, sin decir más, se sacó los goggles de la cabeza y los estrelló contra el suelo, muy cerca de su digimon acompañante.  
-Daisuke...-una vez más, pero esta ocasión con miedo.  
El niño pisó los goggles con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que los escuchó quebrarse. Ya había tenido suficiente, ya esaba harto, ese objeto jamás tenía por qué haberle pertenecido.  
Un líder, ¿él? Ja, era una broma fantástica.  
Le dolía por Taichi, porque era él quien se los había regalado, pero había sido una equivocación. Porque a pesar de que él había dado todo lo mejor de sí para intentar ser un líder, sus compañeros siempre se burlaban de él, pasaban sobre él...  
Lo odiaba... ¿es que realmente nadie lo respetaba?  
No, había alguien.  
Había.  
Se estremeció un poco cuando sintió la ráfaga de viento helado golpear su rostro. Miró alrededor, todo estaba desierto.  
Bueno, casi todo.  
-¿A qué vinim...?-dijo el digimon, esta vez ya como V-mon.  
El chico lo miró de nuevo, extrañado por su súbito silencio, pero no tardó en darse cuenta a qué se debía la sorpresa de V-mon.  
Su ropa era diferente a la que tenía siempre que entraba al Digimundo. Ésta vez estaba completamente vestido de negro: los pantalones, la camisa, los guantes, la gabardina que llevaba encima.  
Se encogió de hombros y empezó a caminar sobre la arena, no era como si le importara en realidad.  
¿Qué era lo que había hecho mal? ¿En qué se había equivocado?  
Sonrió levemente cuando vio la enorme estructura a lo lejos. Todo era tan dulcemente irónico. V-mon estaba visiblemente confundido, pero aún así le iba siguiendo el paso a Daisuke, aún si éste último tenía claras intenciones de dirigirse a ese lugar.  
¿Había jugado con él igual que todos los demás? Pero es que todo le parecía tan auténtico... bueno, eso era antes... ahora ya no sabía que pensar.  
Fue poco a poco, discretamente, pero cuando se había percatado, él ya no estaba más a su lado.  
Le dolía. Mucho. Porque el había sido el primero en aceptarlo en el grupo, el primero que había confiado en él, el primero en abrirle su corazón por completo.  
Y por una vez se sintió realmente querido, aceptado, feliz...  
Pero llegaron ellos, seguramente le dijeron cosas, inventaron historias o cosas así y se lo arrebataron.  
Dió una fuerte patada contra el metal desgastado y pudo ver como una puerta caía, debido a la fuerza del golpe.  
Era una invitación a entrar.  
Pensó que si lo tenía a él, lo demás ya no importaría. ¿Qué mas daba si los demás se reían de él y sus padres lo consideraban un perfecto idiota? Él lo conocía, él entendía por qué se comportaba de esa manera, él estaba ahí.  
Estaban los dos ahí, el uno para el otro.  
Un sólo corazón latiendo al unísono.  
Pero ya no escuchaba su corazón, y el propio latía cada vez más débil.  
¿Qué había fallado?  
Miró alrededor. Las cosas no habían cambiado mucho desde la última vez que habían estado ahí. Las paredes parecían repetir el eco de sus voces, de su voz...  
En un principio había sido sólo un leve distanciamiento. Ya no se hablaban ni se veían con la frecuencia de antes, pero era comprensible, los estudios exigían cada vez más del niño genio.  
El tobillo le punzó levemente. Como recordatorio de aquella ocasión en que su compañero lo había lastimado jugando futbol.  
Había sido un accidente, o eso pensaba. Pero la verdad es que al día siguiente, cuando los demás vieron su pierna vendada, empezaron a reír.  
Las cosas que antes los unían, ahora parecían separarlos.  
Ya no había partidos ni sesiones de estudio. Hacía meses que ninguno de los dos pasaba la noche en casa del otro, incluso Chibimon y Minomon parecían haberse distanciado.  
Pero era obvio que pasara eso, si ellos no se veían, los digimons tampoco.  
V-mon, mientras tanto, se había prendido de la gabardina de su compañero. No parecía guardar recuerdos muy agradables del lugar.  
Daisuke sonrió al mirarlo, como con lástima.  
Eran todos unos imbéciles que le habían arruinado la vida, si, nada más.  
Hikari para empezar, cuando la conoció le pareció una niña tierna y generosa, era hermana de Taichi además. ¿Por qué había sido tan estúpido como para enamorarse de ella?  
Y claro, luego llegó Takeru y Hikari se olvidó completamente de que Daisuke existía. Bueno, excepto en aquellas pequeñas ocasiones en que lo necesitaba para algo, o cuando se reía de sus errores.  
Pero claro, Hikari y Takeru estaban hechos el uno para el otro, ¿no? Sus hermanos eran mejores amigos y ellos tenían años de conocerse. Bien, se haría a un lado entonces.  
Sin embargo, el joven Takaishi no dudaba en dejar en ridículo a Motomiya cada que la oportunidad se lo permitía. Ya fuera en alguna actividad escolar o en el mismo Digimundo.  
Iori, el pequeño mimado era una historia aparte. Siempre jactándose de su bondad y honestidad. Pero qué ridiculez, si él no hacía más que juzgar a los demás sin conocerlos.  
¿Y Miyako? Era la mayor del grupo, pero a él le parecía la más infantil. Todo el tiempo gritando y tratando de llamar la atención. ¡Qué manera de aparentar madurez! Y últimamente no hacía otra cosa que estar prendida de su brazo más de la mitad del día, patético.  
Y finalmente Ken. Le dolió de sólo pensar en su nombre. Era el único y mejor amigo que había tenido nunca, se habían compenetrado como pocas personas en el mundo y súbitamente, de un día para otro, había empezado a tratarlo como basura.  
Rió y escuchó su risa repetirse por toda la fortaleza. Era ridículo, pero Ken lo trataba mejor cuando aún era el Digimon Kaizer.  
Los latigazos dolían muchísimo menos que la indiferencia.  
¿Había dicho algo? ¿Qué había causado todo esto?  
Llegó a lo que parecía ser el cuarto principal, se sentó en la silla que estaba frente a los controles, parecía conservar su esencia aún.  
Las imágenes saturaban su mente. Ken riendo con los demás, Ken dirigiéndole una mirada indiferente. Ken del brazo de Miyako, Ken dejándolo atrás. Ken abrazándolos a todos, Ken dándole la espalda.  
Ken...  
Ken.  
¡¡KEN!!  
El grito retumbó por todo el lugar y se mantuvo resonando por un largo rato.  
V-mon estaba temblando de miedo en un rincón.  
V-mon... quizá el único que nunca lo había abandonado en todo este tiempo.  
¿Y qué hacía él? Ignorarlo.  
Él no tenía la culpa.  
Quizá él hubiera estado mejor con otra persona, con alguien que verdaderamente mereciera los digimentals del coraje y la amistad.  
¿Coraje?   
¿Amistad?  
Rió de nuevo.  
¿De qué le servía el coraje si no había podido salvarlo en ese momento? ¿Y la amistad? ¿Cuál amistad? No le quedaba un sólo amigo.  
Pero no había sido su culpa, él no quería que eso pasara, él...   
Él...  
-No fue tu culpa Daisuke...-se acercó a él, se lo dijo tragándose todo el miedo.  
Pero el niño estaba lejos, muy lejos ya. Perdido en su mente, temblando de miedo.  
El fuego, el fuego por todas partes, sirenas, personas gritando. Ya no había casi nadie en la escuela.  
Y él no tenía por qué haber estado ahí, ni siquiera era su escuela.  
-¡Daisuke! ¡Daisuke vamos, sal de ahí!  
Y el fuego, quemándole la piel, cegándolo, dejándolo inmóvil y acorralado.  
-¡Por favor Daisuke, escúchame! ¡Tienes que salir de ahí!  
Había personas llamándolo a él también, pero no les hacía caso. Tosía, estaba quemándose también, pero se mantenía llamándolo.  
-Ken...-muerto de pánico, extendió una mano.  
Y Ken la tomó fuerte, lo atrajo a sí y lo estrecho brevemente antes de salir corriendo.  
-De prisa, no nos queda mucho tiempo...-  
Corriendo por los pasillos a toda prisa, explosiones, humo, gritos.  
-Ken... Ken yo...-los ojos no paraban de llorarle, pero no era por el incendio.  
Y el chico apartó un poco la vista del frente para mirarlo con esos hermosos ojos azules. -Todo va a estar bien, no te preocupes...-y sus ojos se abrieron mucho de golpe, lo soltó.  
-¡Ken!  
Una parte del techo se le había caído encima, enterrando la mayor parte de su cuerpo.  
-¡Ken!-retrocedió, para tratar de ayudarlo a salir.  
-Vete de aquí, ¡pronto!  
-¡No! ¡No voy a dejarte aquí!  
-¡Vete Daisuke, no te arriesgues más!  
-¡No!  
-¡¿Pretendes que ambos muramos aquí?!-su voz iba perdiendo fuerza, estaba llorando también.  
-No voy a dejarte Ken, nunca, ¡Nunca!  
Un instante de silencio que se prolongo por una eternidad.  
-Todo va a estar bien Daisuke, te lo prometo-sonrió dulcemente.  
No... no iba a estar bien...  
-Gracias por todo...  
¿¡Por qué se despedía!? Si morían iban a morir juntos, él no lo iba a abandonar jamás.  
Sus ojos se cerraron, la mano que le tenía tomada lo soltó una vez más.  
-¡Ken!  
Y brazos de gente mayor arrastrándolo fuera, lejos de él.  
-¡KEN!  
Las llamas consumiéndolo todo. Personas llorando, ambulancias, padres angustiados.  
-¡¡KEN!!  
Abrió los ojos, V-mon lo había mordido.  
-No fue tu culpa...-insistió el pequeño dragón.  
Pero lo había sido, eso era lo que había hecho mal.  
Ése había sido su error imperdonable.  
Y no podía dejar que nadie más se arriesgara, no quería a nadie cerca, no iba a dejar que la historia se repitiera.  
Miró su mano, ¿cuándo había aparecido ese látigo ahí?  
Sonrió, era él.  
No lo había abandonado.  
En cosa de segundos había sacado a V-mon de la fortaleza a latigazos, a patadas, cerró la puerta con todas sus fuerzas haciendo caso omiso de los gritos de su digimon.  
Miró alrededor, su fortaleza, la fortaleza que ambos compartirían a partir de ahora.  
Se dejó caer en la silla una vez más y cerró los ojos dejándose arrullar por el suave zumbido de las máquinas. El látigo estaba junto a su ahora negro D-3.  
Ambos corazones empezaron a latir de nuevo.  
-Dije que nunca te abandonaría...-y sonrió, al sentir los tibios labios de Ken sobre los suyos.

________________________

Ahm... no sé, no me miren así, se me salió de las manos feo ^^U. Y si, sé que no tiene pies ni cabeza, pero no me importa XP.  
En serio, nada de lo del incendio estaba planeado, pero siento que quedó bonito XD. Y bueno, a ver si ahora si salgo de mi estúpido bloqueo *glares @ Daisuke*

Daisuke: ...

Oh bueno, que no se queje, hace mucho que no le escribía algo XP.  
Pos eso, Digimon no es mío, si lo fuera el final de 02 hubiera sido diferente. Gracias por leer, cualquier amenaza o halago *snerk* pueden dejarlos en un review o mandarlos a kyuuketsuki@iespana.es  
*se va a ver si puede seguir con Mistrust de una vez XD*  
  



End file.
